The invention concerns a scarifying machine provided with re-entering back wheels.
It is known that scarifying machines are manufacturing machines used for soil removal and particularly for the removal of the roadway carpet.
Fundamentally a scarifying machine includes a frame realized in strong metallic carpentry, provided with a milling drum placed into contact with the soil to be removed and supported by an horizontal rotation shaft connected to the frame.
The frame, in which there is a driving place where the operator sits, is supported by a couple of front driving wheels and by a couple of back wheels. The said back wheels are placed near the milling drum. Motorization means housed in an engine compartment included in the frame, impart a rotation to the milling drum and to the wheels for shifting the machine.
As regards the back wheels, each one of them is connected to a plate supported by an hydraulic cylinder with a vertical axis adjusting the depth of the ground penetration of the milling drum in order to change the milling depth. An articulation unit fixed to the frame and connected to the plate supporting the wheel, allows a projecting arrangement of the said wheel or a re-entering position with respect to the frame.
The possibility of placing the back wheels in a projecting position from the frame, allows the improvement of the weight distribution. On the contrary, the possibility of placing the back wheels also in a re-entering position with respect to the frame, allows the use of the scarifying machine to make excavations as far as reaching a wall. Moreover the shifts of the scarifying machine are made easier by the re-entered wheels when the machine is not operative.